Grotesque Dinner for One, Sweet Love for Two
I'm watching you from afar right now, love. I'm watching your movements carefully, noting what you are doing every second of your life. You're laughing with your friends, you're smiling. You look like you are having fun. You can't see me, I am well hidden. I can't stop staring at you. It's fun. It's fun to stalk you home, sometimes, it's even more fun when I get to play with your head, making you think someone's behind you. Well, there is no one behind you, love. Just me watching far away. I remember everything you say and do. I can read your lips well. Every time I go home, I get out my notebook, well, the fifth one already, and just write. Write everything you have said and done. I know where you go every day. I know your every move. I've been doing this for the past two years, yet, you have never even spoken one word to me. That doesn't matter. I don't love you for your petty words. But wait, who's this now? A girl? Why can't they all just go away from you? Haven't I made it clear already? You know what happened to Hayley, you know what happened to Mia. You know how badly Sarah was injured and you know how Claire was let off, only getting minor injuries. You're kissing that girl now. You're kissing her. I think, I finally have to have you now. I'm planning something. Even better, I already know, you'll see. I'll follow you home. I just have to wait, wait for you my precious. And there you go. You're leaving already, I see. That's okay. It just means I can get started even sooner. I follow you down every street. I follow you across every road. Before you can open your door, I cover your head with a bag and punch you twice, until you are unconscious. I make sure no one sees me. I drag you across the road. I drag you all the way home. I open my door. I close it. I punch you more, hitting you with objects so you are not awakening yet. I sit you up at a table and prepare. After a while I set out dishes at the table, covered. I wait for you to wake up. You open your eyes now. You're tied to the chair. I'm staring at you now my love. Closer than ever. I'm smiling. You look confused, worried, scared. Wondering what will happen next. I greet you. You curse at me, telling me to untie you or you'll call the police. Silly, silly boy. I giggle, uncovering the first dish. It's a tongue! Mia's tongue! Still rotting as usual. I pick it up and stuff it in your mouth. You spit it out. I slit your face with a blade. You're crying in pain, fucking pussy. I force you to eat Mia's tongue. You swallow it, crying. I giggled again, uncovering the next meal. It's a hand. It's your sister's hand. You know her right? When she went missing about a month ago? I cut her up into pieces. I hope you like it. I make you eat that too, you refused so many times, yet, I slit you more. You're bleeding now. I'm laughing. This is fun! I tell you to forget about the feeding now. I tell you that I want to have you forever. I push you down. You struggled, so I stabbed you in the shoulder with the blade. I knock you out once again. You wake up in a dark room. I have a scalpel now. I have many tools, my love. You're crying, aww. I don't hesitate to cut off your ears. Next, your nose. Then I remove your eyeballs. Yummy! I'm having fun! Are you too? Are you having fun too? I get scissors, and cut off your hair to keep in a locket forever. Then I get the saw. I take apart your legs and arms, cutting off the hands after. I inject something into you, making you scream. I slice off your lips. Then chop, chop, chop! Your head falls off, and rolls around a little. The fun's over now, but it's not done. I store your body in a freezer for "good uses." It's important to give myself pleasure a lot too, you know. The rest? I'm eating it all right now, of course. Now I have you forever, my love... Category:Weird Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment